Life if Like Pie
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Castiel is just an ordinary man to the ordinary eye. He goes into a diner, like every Tuesday, to be surprised by a new customer who Castiel isn't sure whether he is eyeing him or his pie. Sharing of pie, sharing of dates - of secrets? AU Where Dean&Sam grew up at Harvelle's. Abundant Destiel smut. Let me know what you think!


Castiel Novak isn't much of a social person. He goes to work in a cube, lives in a shabby apartment, and goes to the diner every Tuesday for dinner and a slice of pie.

Usually no one talks to him or looks at him when he goes up to sit at the counter and have his food other than the staff. That is, until one day. He's ordering his favorite pie, the last slice, when he hears two men talking a few seats over.

"No, Dean, leave the guy alone," a man with long brown hair mutters.

Curiosity gets Castiel and he takes a look to his opposite side to see who they could be talking about. He looks round until he realizes there is nobody on the other side of him. That's when his pie comes, and he smiles at it before looking towards the voices.

"Is that the last slice?" a gruff voice asks the waitress.

Castiel smiles as he looks over to the two, who almost look like brothers. The man, who Castiel would guess is Dean, catches contact with his eyes for a split second and raises his glass of coffee up to him. The waitress comes back and grabs away the other man's attention, apologizing that they won't have more pie made for a while.

Castiel speaks up first. "I can share."

Dean looks over at Castiel, grins, then looks back at Sam. "You have your rabbit food, I am actually going to go eat something," Dean says as he gets up and moves to the chair beside Castiel. "Thanks, I mean, pie's my favorite. You're sure you don't mind?"

Castiel finds himself dumbfounded as he nods and hands over his salad fork to Dean while grabbing a spoon himself. His people skills are completely rusty, and he doesn't know what to say. They both laugh when they lunge in their utensils for a bite at the same time.

"I'm Dean, by the way. I guess I shoulda said that before I started digging into your food," Dean says before beating Castiel at a second war for a bite and eating a first forkful.

Castiel smiles gently. "My name's Castiel."

"Your parents must be super religious," Dean says once he's swallowed his first bite. "Castiel is quite a mouthful. Mind if I just call you Cas?"

Cas nods. "Who's that you were with?"

Dean chuckles. "That, over there, is just my little brother Sammy.

"My name is Sam, not Sammy," the brother corrects in annoyed tone.

Cas takes a bite of the pie, and Dean wrestles in after him with his fork, and they both just kind of smile at each other. "Why are you out here? I mean, it's a small town, and I think I would have noticed you before if you were a regular," then Cas purses his lips shut as he watches Dean carefully.

Dean swallows his current bite and grins. "Actually, well, let's just say Sammy and I are on a road trip of sorts at the moment. We're tracking down old family to help find our dad."

"Have you," Cas stops himself, wondering momentarily if the question would be too intrusive. But then thinks it through more and finds it fitting. "Have you ever met him before?"

"Yeah, well, sort of," Dean replies quietly. "He gave us to the care of his friend Ellen as he went off the hinges. I guess he's had some problems. Our mom passed when we were really young in a house fire, and dad still hasn't gotten over it." Dean was finding ways to leave out the more gory details for the local, but still, it was a partially true story.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried," Cas says, feeling awful now having asked.

Dean shakes his head. "I brought it up. So did you grow up here, or did you move here for the peace and quiet?"

"Born and bred," Castiel admits. "Most of my siblings stayed here. Except for Gabe and Balthy, they moved to a big city and live in some loft. Gabriel wants to be a magician, and Balthazar wants to be a comedian. I don't have any special thing to go chasing for," Cas admits. He looks up at Dean, thinking now that he hadn't talked this much in – well, ever really. "Was that too much rambling?"

Dean takes another bite of the pie, and then another. They both take bites away from the pie then until there is nothing left. Dean looks up after they are done. "You are more special than you give yourself credit for, kid. Let's hope you don't have to go on a wild goose chase like us."

Dean moves to stand up and Castiel gathers up all the courage he thinks he has to grab Dean's arm. "How long are you in town for?"

"We're following a small lead here, it won't take more than a few days," Dean says slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"I usually only come here on Tuesdays. I could make an exception if um, well maybe tomorrow night if you had time," Castiel has no idea how people ask each other on dates, this is daunting and weird and he wishes Dean would just get what he is saying already.

Dean smirks. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"That depends on your answer," Cas says in a valiant attempt to sound aloof, only coming off as more nervous.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Dean says with a nod.

Castiel, on the other hand, smiles stupidly and fully. "Should we say eight o'clock?"

Dean nods. "See you then. Thanks, for the pie."

"Anytime," Cas replies softly, weirdly knowing that he means it.

*At Dean and Sam's Motel Room*

"That guy, he just asked you out," Sam tries to sort out, sitting on the bed opposite his brother's pacing.

"Yeah," Dean says hastily, looking through their bag to see if he has anything half-decent to wear on a date.

Sam looks at his brother again. "And you said yes."

"Will you just shut up about it?" Dean replies in frustration, throwing his bag on the floor and holds an ACDC t-shirt and blue jeans in his hands. "It's just a diner – will these be okay?"

"You are asking ME that question?" Sam says, putting up his hands in defeat. He stands from the bed and fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Dean. "Call the sister. I'm sure she will have something for you, advice wise."

"Thanks," Dean says sarcasticly, dialing the Harvelle's number and feeling like he's being thrown to the wolves.

Jo, thankfully, is the one picks up the phone. "Howdy, this is Harvelle's Roadhouse and how may I get you drunk off your ass today?"

"Jo, you are never going to get more customers with that sass," Dean replies with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Jo says lightly. "The promise of a pretty girl and some boos. I don't think that would kill a ton of people. So how goes the search?"

"That's not what I'm calling about, I'm calling to ask you advice," Dean says slowly. "I got this date-thing to go on at a diner, and I was wondering-"

"I am not a fashionista, but dude, wear casual clothes. Something clean, nothing with ACDC on it because I know that's what is in your hands," Dean drops the shirt as Jo says it.

"What the hell do I wear then?" Dean asks, clearly getting annoyed already.

Jo laughs. "Relax, I'm sure the gorgeous dame-"

"Guys aren't dames, right?" Dean replies quickly, hoping Jo won't fixate on it too much.

He can practically hear Jo's grin through the phone. "They can be. Whatever, my point is, whoever it is liked you in your day-job clothes I am sure they will like you in whatever you wear. Or whatever you don't wear, I mean, take it easy on the layers if you want to get laid."

Dean relaxes as he finds a half-decent plain t-shirt and jeans hiding in his bag, things that should be fine with his leather coat. It's just a diner, right?

*The Next Day, T-2 Hours until the Date, Castiel's Shabby Apartment*

"It's not stupid," Castiel's red-haired friend from the office says as he walks back in to try on the third outfit of the night.

"Charlie, come on, I look ridiculous," Cas says, walking out now in a simple pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and a normal sweater. "This isn't date wear – this is ridiculous."

"You said he was totally a casual dude, so just relax and look cutesy like you have the habit of doing, and go get him faster than a speeding bullet," Charlie replies with chagrin. "What did you say their names were again?"

"Dean and Sam, they said they once lived out with their Aunt Ellen…and I don't know why I'm telling you this," Castiel says slowly.

Charlie shrugs, thinking in the back of her mind of exactly how those names did sound familiar…and knew why she'd have to keep away from the motel and diner if she didn't want her identity compromised. "I'm still surprised you invited me over, you never really talk to me…or anyone."

"You are the most tolerable person at the office, and also you have a nice car and I would rather not walk or bus this late at night," Cas admits sheepishly.

Charlie sighs, thinking maybe her tinted windows would do the trick. "Fine, I will take you. But only because I am the most tolerable one and the first step towards going on real adventures is doing the smaller ones first."

"That's the spirit?" Cas asks nervously.

*The Diner*

Charlie pulls up in front of the diner, it's not eight yet but they both spot the Impala a few parking spaces over. "That is a pretty sick ride he's got. You know the bat mobile was inspired by one of those? I mean, you've got yourself a keeper."

"Thanks," Cas says sarcastically.

Charlie reaches into Castiel's sweater pocket to pull out his phone, and starts programming her number in. "If anything should go wrong, or if the date sucks and you want me to fake a family emergency, or if you need a ride home – just text or call me, alright? I don't wanna see you get hurt, your first time out and all."

"Really, you don't have," Charlie interrupts by handing back Castiel's phone with a smile.

"I don't mind, not like I have some big date tonight," Charlie says with a shrug. "Now, go! He's waiting for you."

Cas gets out of the car and walks in, the first thing he sees being Dean at the counter with a water glass between his hands. Cas walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"I," Dean turns and looks at Cas, thinking about the layers and how casual Cas looked…and how that just made things a thousand times easier. "Not too long, I was just being cautious."

"How do you mean?" Castiel asks as he picks the seat beside Dean and takes a seat.

"It's going to sound super-cheesy, but I came early because I wanted to make sure they had the same pie saved for us as last time," Dean replies with a small smile. "Is that too weird?"

"No, that's, really sweet," Castiel says quietly, not quite looking at Dean in the eyes.

Dean notes it and cautiously moves his fingers and puts them under Castiel's chin, tilting the man's face up so they can look at each other. "Are you afraid to look at me or something?"

Cas decided honesty was the best option. "Well, my people skills are rusty," Cas uses air quotes, and for that Dean has to chuckle softly. Cas takes a few deep breaths. "And looking you right in the eyes like this, it, well, it makes me nervous."

"Why is that?" Dean asks as he passes Cas a menu, giving Cas the opportunity to look away and feel a little less nervous.

Cas scans the menu, even though he already knows what he's going to get, while he answers Dean. "I feel as if you are much more attractive than I am. I don't exactly know why you accepted this date."

Dean bit his lip. "Cas," the nickname sounds like gold as it passes through Dean's lips. Dean leans over to Castiel's ear to whisper. "I wasn't being told to leave your pie alone, was I?"

Cas looks over at Dean sheepishly. "I suppose not."

"Are you really hungry?" Dean asks quietly, again in a whisper.

"Not in the conventional sense of the word," Castiel replies as Dean hops off of his stool and leads Cas outside by a gentle grip on his hand. Dean stops and looks at Cas carefully. "This isn't normally what people do on a first date, is it?" Cas asks.

"Have you never," Dean looks at Cas wide-eyed. "Well, uh, no. I guess not. I got carried away and I only get to stay here for a couple of days…I apologize. Especially if this is your first ever date, we are going back inside.

Cas shakes his head. "Can we perhaps, maybe, venture being unconventional and call yesterday our first date?"

Dean smirks. "You are far too good to be true, Castiel."

Cas walks away and waits by the passenger door for Dean to unlock the car. Dean gets curious by the behaviour and does so, letting them both get into the seats before asking. "Where do you want to go? I'm thinking motel room is a bit cheesy, and my brother might still be there. I didn't tell him to vacate the premises. But I don't wanna, you know, assume I am going to your place."

"We are going to my place," Cas says with a sore confidence he didn't even know he had. He gives Dean directions until they hit his building, occasionally laughing as he moves his hand over Dean's thigh several times during the ride, watching the other man's breath hitch in fascination every time Cas would inch his hand towards the groin and then back down again.

When they reach the building and pull into a spot, Dean keeps calm as he shuts the car down and unbuckles, walking round to Castiel's side of the car as the angel-named man shuts the door behind him. Dean lunges forward and presses his lips to Castiel's hard, reaching up with one hand to grasp into Castiel's dark locks of hair while with the other hand he reaches down to caress Castiel's thigh the way Cas had been doing teasingly with his the whole drive over. Cas kisses Dean back as well as he can manage, trying not to slide down to the ground as his knees feel as if they will buckle under his weight.

When they release for breath, Dean moves his hand from Castiel's thigh to his waist, pressing their forehead's together as they each struggle to catch their breath. "You know how many times I almost crashed the car, that teasing, Cas," Dean uses the grip on Castiel's waist to bring them flush together, rubbing their erections against one another with only the separation of their jeans. Castiel does the only thing he can think of doing to keep from moaning loudly and alerting his neighbours by latching on to Dean's throat with a bit of a nip, sucking hard with every rock their bodies made together.

"Ca – Cas," Dean chokes out in short whispered moans as the younger of the two flips them around, shoving Dean against the side of the car and grinding their hips together harder as he increases pressure on that one spot that is driving Dean nuts. "We should – ah, ah – we should go inside."

Cas lets his grip unfasten slightly, pulling his lips away to see a big purple bruise forming on Dean's neck. "I am sorry – will you be able to cover that up?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "I don't fucking care about covering it up, I care about getting all the things off that are covering you up. We need to go inside – _now_."

Castiel nods as he doesn't let loose of his grip, hiding their erections together by staying glued together as Castiel unlocks all of the doors and takes them to the elevator. Once they are in, they are both wild again, this time lips finding lips and hips again grinding hips. The doors open and they move their way down the hall quickly, Cas shoving Dean into every available surface on their way to his door. It's only seconds before they shove the door open and Dean kicks it closed behind them.

Once Dean's foot hits the ground again it's as if he has toppled over them immediately, slamming Dean into the wall of the hallway leading to his room in seconds. Castiel doesn't know where this controlling side of him came from, or maybe if he had picked it up from that crappy porn Gabriel had handed off to him before he left for New York (a babysitter and pizza delivery guy, like, Gabriel handed off the D-class tapes) that he had caught the inklings of what he was supposed to be doing here from.

It took a lot of shoddy footing, stumbling with each blind grope as they stumbled their way down the hallway to reach Castiel's bedroom. When they got inside, Castiel pulls his lips away from Dean's. He bites his lip as he watches Dean scan the messy room with his eyes. Castiel sits on the bed, shoving a pile of clothes that he had tried on for the date off of it in his wake. "It wasn't that I didn't expect – uh, I just."

Dean laughs, moving forward to straddle Castiel's waist. "I could care less if there are a couple pieces of clothes lying around. You think this is bad you should see my motel room."

"Maybe I will," Castiel says, feeling again more confident when they were touching.

The vibrato of Dean's laughter shakes through both their bodies as their lips collide again. "We should start, you know, littering some more clothes around this place."

"Oui," Cas says unthinkingly. His voice slips back and forth between languages without his knowledge sometimes, but usually only family has been around to notice.

"What did you just say?" Dean says, cocking an eyebrow, more interested than ever.

Castiel flushes. "It happens – I know several languages, they slip between each other sometimes."

"Well," Dean begins, not knowing the words to express how he feels about his multi-lingual lover more than actions as he fastens their lips together again, fleetingly reaching out to grab at his lover's sides and pull him closer.

Cas grabs Dean's hips first and pushes them over, flipping them so he is again on top and Dean is below. This time, with the angle Dean is at with his legs wrapped so tightly around Castiel's back, he almost thinks that he could just stay like this forever dry-fucking.

Not knowing what the next part will feel like, he reaches down and pulls Dean back up, ripping away at Dean's coat and shirt quickly as Dean follows suit with his upper wear, peppering kisses and grinding on each other in between each motion. When those are dealt with, Cas pushes Dean down again by the shoulders and lifts his hips long enough for them to yank away hastily at each other's jeans and undergarments as their lips sloppily mash together again and again.

Once their clothes are gone, Dean reaches up and pulls their erections together in a first slide with his one hand, eliciting deep moans from both men that get swallowed into each other's lips. Castiel pulls away their lips for moments. "I've never – I would like," Cas is trying to find the words. "May I fuck you?"

Dean bites his laugh to keep from laughter, and from bursting. Fuck, the kid's a virgin too. Christo, all he can think is that he's not this fucking lucky. He has to ask. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," Cas replies, a smile on his face as he reaches over to his bedside table to grab the lube, happy that it's close enough that he doesn't have to move away from Dean's pleasurable grip on both of them. "You are only a couple years older, I think. It's fine."

Dean reaches up when Cas is back, leaning up to capture their lips together, glad the kid is legal and a mere four years below him in age gap. "Do you know what you are doing down there?" Cas nods, although he isn't perfectly sure, he slicks up his fingers and enters the first digit into Dean's backside. Dean curses. "Careful, go a bit slower, okay?"

"Yeah," Cas thinks back for a second to school, where he was studying to be a doctor for perhaps nothing else than getting out of a desk job, and remembered that if he was to bend his finger just a slight notch-

Dean bites his lip so hard it started bleeding, losing grip on their cocks, trying not to grind down onto the other man's finger. "More, fuck," Dean whines before Cas enters another digit.

Since the grip on their cocks has loosened, Cas has more ideas to try out. He kisses Dean once gently on the lips, whispering first. "Don't bite the lips too hard, I wouldn't want you to ruin them. You can be a bit loud for me," Dean shudders as Cas kisses down his chest until he hits Dean's leaking member and licks up the underside, earning a particularly harsh buck from Dean that has Cas immediately taking the member down his throat.

Dean tries to apologize, but Cas just rubs the inside of Dean's thigh with his free hand, trying to get Dean to relax, while using his other the massage the hunter's prostate. When Dean grasps onto his hair to let him know he's almost ready to burst, Cas bears down harder, waiting to suck down Dean's juices. He laps up every drop of the orgasm he milks from Dean before kissing his way back up to Dean's lips, leaving first a tentative peck there before entering a third finger into Dean. Already, the blonde's arousal is returning. "Can I…return the favor?" Dean asks more sheepishly than he thinks he ever has.

Cas bites his lip before releasing it to answer. "Are you sure?" He gets the feeling this is the part Dean hasn't ventured into either, and he doesn't want to push anything.

Dean grasps onto Castiel's hips. "Move up." Castiel thinks he's going to burst from the implication of what he's about to do, let alone actually do it. Castiel hovers, his knees spread wide around Dean's shoulders. "Grab onto the headboard and thrust forward," Dean says, hoping this will work. Castiel does as told and thrusts into Dean's lips, Dean eagerly grasping onto Castiel's hips above him and sucking around the member. Castiel can't help himself, before he thinks otherwise of it he starts thrusting down into Dean's lips. Dean hollows out his throat as best he can and hums around Castiel's cock every time it thrusts inward.

Castiel is crying out within minutes, after all the other ministrations and then this. He can't handle it anymore and looks down at Dean between his legs, pleading to come in short pants. Dean scoots up more, letting Cas go as deep as he can let him before the angel man's seed explodes down his throat. When Cas slips out, Dean is sputtering. Dean's lips are spilling over with Castiel's cum, and to hell if that isn't the most ridiculously arousing image the latter man has ever seen.

Dean is panting, but when he can finally catch his breath he smiles up at Cas who has stopped straddling his face and has moved to lay on his side. Castiel just keeps smiling at him dumbly. "What?"

"Your lips, they're a little," Castiel laughs softly. "I made a mess."

Dean smiles before he has an idea. He licks his own lips clean, not missing how Castiel's eyes flicker down to his lips and come back up with the dilation of lust in his pupils again to meet his. Dean takes a few more breaths. "You've really never done any of this before?"

"I am beginning to wonder why as well," Castiel replies slowly, tracing his hand on Dean's side. "I won't rush you, but, I really want to try the last thing."

"The fucking, you mean?" Dean says very deviously, a smirk playing at his lips.

Castiel's cheeks flush. "Yes, that."

"There's something I never will lose interest in," Dean replies softly. "One second you are brave and aroused and ready to pin me to every surface, the next you," Dean reaches out as strokes Castiel's reddened cheek, "are so nervous you can hardly even look at me – both socially deprived and a sexual deviant."

Cas nods. "I want…but I have trouble, I really don't understand much about interaction, but I want."

"That's a start," Dean says in a short response before latching his lips to Castiel's. He pulls away with a grin. "Are you ready for the boss round?"

Castiel laughs heartily. "That is by far, the cheesiest pick-up line ever. And I have seen a lot of horrible movies."

"I would make more effort, but you are already," Dean doesn't finish his words, tracing down his hand to Castiel's half hard erection and pumping it with the lube Cas hadn't seen Dean smear on his hand. Then again, Castiel wasn't paying attention to his hands. "You have to finish what you started."

Dean let go when he felt Castiel's prick was fully hard and slicked under his palm and laid again on his back on the bed. When Cas was taking his time, he lifts his legs up with a laugh and then plants his feet on the bed firmly, his legs bent at his knees, displaying his entrance. Castiel manoeuvers himself between the other man's legs and pulled them around his torso as he lined up with Dean's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel whispers.

Dean smiles up at Cas. "Like I said before, slowly as you move at first."

Castiel nods as he pushes himself inch by slow inch into Dean before burying himself to the hilt. What he feels from this action is absolutely indescribable, just as it is on Dean's end. Cas is scared to move. He leans forward and buries his face in the crook between Dean's neck and shoulder as the muscles of Dean's ass clenches and unclenches in heavenly motions around his cock. "Dean," Cas moans low in his throat, a whisper gruffly huffed over Dean's ear.

Dean can't think enough to talk, to form words. All he can do is move his hands down and grasp Castiel's hips, pulling them back and forward the first time, them both moaning loudly with the motion. Dean pulls Castiel's hips again, and something about how Dean's the one controlling the action at first is so incredibly intimate they keep it that way for a while, moving together and watching each other closely.

It isn't until Dean pulls Castiel's cock to brush onto his prostate that Dean loses control first, reaching with fingers clawing at Castiel's back and hair, tugging and pulling, begging the angelic man to move in faster and harder thrusts and keep hitting that same spot. Castiel loses himself in the motion, reaching down to latch himself onto different parts of Dean's shoulders and neck, leaving hickies everywhere he turns.

When it's time, Castiel reaches forward and gives Dean a few tugs. After so much thrusting and brushing against his prostate, Dean doesn't take long from that point to release at Castiel's request. Dean clenches after he is finished around Castiel's member so hard that the brunette literally collapses onto his chest with the force of releasing his seed into his body.

Castiel finally finds his limbs again after and slowly pulls himself out, wincing at the first time feeling it, raw from so much activity. He doesn't make it farther than that though, as he collapses again onto Dean's body in exhaustion and sweat, leaning his head in the crook of Dean's neck as a partial-pillow as his eyes drift closed and he falls into a deep sleep.

*The Morning*

Castiel wakes up slowly. His whole body feels like it's on fire. He reaches out his hand to graze Dean, only finding purchase on empty bed sheets. Castiel sits up, pulling the blanket up around himself, feeling more than a little heart-broken.

It takes him a little while to lift himself out of bed and carry himself to the bathroom. When he walks out he finds his front door opening and struggles with his sheet, hoping it wasn't his friend trying to check in on him – he hadn't even showered yet. It wasn't though. It was Dean, a brown paper bag with the diner's label on it in his one hand and a tray with coffees in the other.

Dean takes in a sharp breath. "I thought you were asleep," Dean says as he kicks the door closed behind him. He places down the food and drinks on the nearby coffee table and looks back up at Cas. "I'm sorry. I was going to crawl back into bed after I had gotten us breakfast. I would've cooked something, but you haven't gone grocery shopping yet."

Castiel doesn't have words. He just takes in Dean's appearance for a minute. The man looked kind of – ridiculous. He was wearing Castiel's big jammie pants and his own jacket. Dean must have really been in a rush to get back. Cas lets go of his sheet unthinkingly and runs up to wrap his arms around Dean tightly. "Thank you for not really leaving."

Dean wraps his arms around Cas too, realizing just how much it meant that he came back for both of them, and chuckles without humor but rather relief. He buries his face in Castiel's shoulder. When they pull apart, Dean laughs softly, moving over and grabbing the sheet for Castiel again so they could sit on the couch and eat their breakfast together.

It wasn't a half an hour later until a knock was loudly heard at the door. "Who is it?" Cas yells out.

"Your brother, dufus," Gabriel's voice came booming from the other side of the door. "I am going to knock this thing down, I swear, if you don't come in 5, 4, 3-?"

Castiel's eyes go wide. "Shit, Gabriel, if you come through that door I will murder your future children." He looks over to Dean and mouths for him to go grab him some clothes, and Dean runs into the bedroom to grab Cas an outfit to wear. Dean throws one to him before running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower himself. It's seconds flat that Cas gets dressed in, just throwing away the garbage from breakfast when Gabe and Balthazar walk in.

"Still a dump – and you still need to learn to cook for yourself," Balthazar comments nonchalantly as he walks past.

Gabriel nods along with Balthy until he hears the shower going. "Is that – do you have – oh my God, what the hell happened to Cassie? Our little boy has gotten all grown up and I hiding hook-ups in the bathroom?"

Balthazar laughs. "Come on, you can tell us, what's his name?"

Cas tries to think of some clever excuse about leaking faucets as he reaches to grab his hair, until he realizes part of it has dried cum in it and loses all capacity for excuses. "I forgot you two were coming to visit. Don't go in my room."

The shower shuts off and Dean wraps a towel around his waist, hoping he can rescue his newfound lover from his ridiculous brother as he walks out. All that helps with is earning cat calls from the boys.

"God, how does he bag one that pretty?" Gabe complains as he plops down on the couch. "I bet it was his first try, too, wasn't it?"

Cas shrugs. "It was perhaps luck, and an affinity for pie."

"Can you both excuse us for a moment?" Dean asks the brothers for a moment. Both nod as Dean grasps Castiel's arm and pulls him into the bedroom. "I want to ask you something, but I don't want to freak you out because it's totally insane."

"Okay," Castiel replies hesitantly.

"After, I mean after this, would you consider coming away with me? You were saying how you wanted some adventure, something of purpose," Dean says slowly. "I mean, I know I'm not much, but-"

Castiel leans forward to kiss Dean once hard and fast. "Not much? I thought I underestimated myself, really, I thought I was the insane one in this relationship," Cas replies softly as he leans forward for another kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Dean says as he traces circles on Castiel's side.

"Give me the day to pack up what I need and get these idiots at bay," Castiel responds. "Then I am yours."

Dean nods. "I need the day to warn Sammy, anyhow."

*At the Motel, Convincing Sammy*

"What about this one is so special?" Sam says sorely, still feeling the burn as he'd lost his love so recently.

Dean shrugs, not really knowing. "He's just…special. It's like we share a profound bond or something. I can't leave without him. Just this once, I won't ask for anything else. I just want him to come with us."

"Not until you let him know exactly what he's getting himself into," Sam replies sourly. "The life of a hunter is not something you would have to wish on anyone, no less a mortal who probably thinks demons are reserved for nightmares."

*At Castiel's Place*

"You can't leave with him," Gabriel exclaims loudly.

Balthazar agrees. "He doesn't even know – what would he think if he knew? Us angels being hideaways on earth, not exactly something the average Joe, Dick, or Dean is equipped to handle."

"I just – I can't," Castiel mutters. "I can't explain it. It's like I was meant to be with him for some reason, like we've always been meant to be attached," Castiel continues quickly as he packs his things into duffle bags. Only picking a few choice outfits, deciding to wear out his work wear and trench coat, thinking it the least inconspicuous gear he has at his disposal.

"We haven't channeled into the other side in a while," Balthazar warns. "This might be a key to them finding us, especially if you spend so much time with future vessels. You know I'm right. Etched into our minds like flames, Sam Winchester is Ezekiel's vessel – he could bring along the end of the world. Do you really want to be a part of that?"

"Maybe I can stop it," Castiel replies as he stuffs the last of the things he needs into his bag. "Perhaps if I am with them all along, it will stop the problems."

Gabriel shakes his head. "You can't know that."

"I have to try," Castiel mumbles, escaping back into feeling his angelic grace flow deep inside him.

*That Night*

Dean knocks on Castiel's door. Cas lets him in slowly, gesturing towards the couch. Dean speaks before Cas can. "I'm a hunter," Dean mumbles. "It's the family business, and Sam insists I tell you more. There are monsters out there – like legit monsters and demons. We fight them, and that's where we think our dad is, in trouble with the demon that killed our mom."

Castiel nods. "Okay. Why would you have to tell me?"

"Because," Dean purses his lips. "You have to know we are always in danger, and I am always going to have to train you, and you will always have to be prepared. Are we clear?"

Castiel smiles weakly. "Crystal. Now can we should go."

"Why in so much of a rush?" Dean asks softly, leaning forward to connect their lips with one more simple kiss before getting up and grabbing Castiel's duffle.

"I am only eager to start my journey with you," Castiel replies with a smile and they are out the door, back on the hunt.

*Approximately Four Years Later*

Dean has gone to hell. There isn't anyone else willing to do a damn thing, but Castiel is. Sam has no idea when Castiel goes that is what is happening. He has to revert back to angel form for a while, just to fend off hell's grounds to pull Dean and raise him from perdition. When he's done his deed, he waits for Dean to connect to his family again first before tracking him down to help again.

His angelic gifts are fresh. Lights ignite too brightly and explode around him as he moves forward. The second Dean's eyes recognize his form again, the hunter freezes.

"_What are you?"_

**Author's Note:**

**First: This is a sequel to a fic I want to work on. In-where Dean and Sam live at Harvelle's for their entire young life, they are best friends with Jo and Charlie – before Charlie goes missing after things. This fic is a tester for that bit of idea, and if you want to see it go further back, let me know.**

**Second: This was supposed to be a fluffy AU with adorable human Cas and…well, then I had to tie all the logical things together and it turned into this. **

**Third: I will make a deal – I will continue this fic if I see it becomes largely wanted to see what happens after the amazing discovery. I also offer the middle bit too, because, I can do that for you if you want and it will be kind of fluffy and fascinating how Cas hides his angelic nature from Dean. Especially with Gabe around to screw shit up. **

**So My Final Offer: I will do a whole series, bits of series, and all sorts around this fic at request because this is a chance for me to get really in touch with all of the characters, and I want to do that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I appreciate the feedback and need to know what to expand on first.**

**PLEASE FAVORITE. I mean, if you like it, in which I will give you all the love in the world for.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW. I may attach some plots to here, and if you follow I will send you updates myself on when other parts of the fic unattached come through PM – because I rock like that.**

**I have no more words, but this was so much fun to finish before studying for exams, which I should start soon.**

**IRONY BIT OF THE DAY: I was listening to a song called 'Hounds of Hell' while writing part of the smut because of a radio thing, and it worked perfectly. I thought it was funny. Thought I would share.**

**ABOUT THE SMUT…don't hate on the graphic nature of it I have been getting really invested on writing it full and right lately. If I did anything wrong or impossible in it, please critique so I know what to fix for next time.**

**I will stop talking now…**

**With Love to Everyone Who Sat Through All of My Fic & Ramble,**

**Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
